James over Severus
by Fandumbs
Summary: This is the story of Severus Snape and, why Lily chose James over Severus, The Potions Book, and how he thought of all of the spells he made.
1. Chapter 1 - Just the Beginning

This story takes place in the Marauder's Era, but not as James or any of the Marauders as the main character, but, Severus Snape.

I do not own any of the characters or references, it all belongs to J.K Rowling, no copyright infringement intended.

If you have time, write a review, tell me what you think, and maybe, some ideas on where the story should go!

Enjoy the Story!

* * *

Year 6, 1976.

Severus gazed at her longingly, watching her smile, and talk to her friends happily. He watched her, but looking around every few minutes to not look creepy. He watched her laugh, and it made his heart fill with warmth. Severus thought that she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever laid eyes on. Severus Snape, 6th year in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had fallen head-over-heels for another 6th year, Lily Evans. He loved everything about her. Her smile, her hair, her laugh, her clothes, her personality, and most importantly, her eyes. Her eyes was what seemed to really stand out about her. She stood out from everyone else because of them. They had a certain gleam that when you look into them, you couldn't stop. Severus sat alone at the Slytherin table, not really being the most popular person at Hogwarts. He continued to observe Lily and her friends, slowly beginning to daze off, until he saw James Potter and Sirius Black stroll over to her. They sat on either side of her and began to talk to her. Lily didn't seemed interested about talking to them at all, and Severus wanted to get up and tell them to leave Lily alone. He didn't, of course. Lily simply rolled her eyes and tried to focus on talking to her friends, But James and Sirius kept talking. Lily turned to James and started to tell them something that made them look at her in some type of weird way. She then turned to Sirius, who had the same reaction as James. The two got up and walked away from the table, who shot Lily some very confused looks. Severus relaxed his gaze when James and Sirius left, and hoped that somehow, maybe Lily told them to go away because Snape had gotten into her mind. That's what Severus wished, at least. He knew it would be extremely unlikely, but he still hoped. Just like he hoped that Lily liked Severus just as much as he liked her. Once again, extremely unlikely, but he still hoped. All of the tables at once stood up, and began to make their way to their classes. Severus didn't even realize it was time for class until Lily and her friends had stood up to go to their class. Severus felt it fortunate that the two had this class together. Potions.


	2. Chapter 2 - Amortenia

Year 6, 1976.

Severus Snape carefully walked down the hallway, nearing his next class. He didn't dare to step in the path of James Potter and all of his friends. Every time he did, James would taunt him in the worst types of ways. Practicing spells on him, destroying his hard worked-on homework, and what felt like the worst to Severus, being made a fool of infront of Lily Evans. To Severus, Lily Evans was one of the kindest, sweetest, prettiest girls in Hogwarts, if that wasn't already clear enough. He had met her when they were only about 10/11 years old. He thought that they had become good friends, but ever since he had been sorted into Slytherin, and Lily into Gryffindor, they seems to not talk as much anymore. Severus remembered the time on the train their 1st year at Hogwarts. He remembered how she actually talked to him and smiled. It felt as though that was many, many years ago. It felt like that would never happen again. Lily seemed to be paying more attention to Potter than she had before. He snapped out of his daydream, which he seemed to be getting more and more often. He quickly glanced around and jogged to his next class, which was potions. Severus sat in an empty seat in the back of the room, making sure James Potter and his friends weren't around him. It was a shame that Severus always felt like he had to sit in the back of the class, since he always did have a knack for Potions. Severus felt like it was one of the classes he really got a hold of. Severus looked around, and didn't see Potter and his friends anywhere, just other Gryffindors, such as Lily. Severus' heart skipped a beat when he saw her. He quickly looked down at his paper so it didn't look like he was staring at her. He looked up from his desk just to see a bit of Lily's face. Severus had to push back his long black hair to be able to see her better. She had long red hair and an amazing white-toothed smile. She was talking to one of her friends that she was sitting by. He looked back at his paper and kept his head down. He figured that Potter didn't make it to class yet, and was probably planning some sort of prank with peeves to make all of the teachers hate him even more. He glanced up from his paper when the professor walked into the room. He looked around the class and realized that Potter and all of the others were missing. They continued without him, and started on the class right away. Lily's hand always shot up when the Professor asked a question. Many people though she was stuck up, or a know-it-all, but Severus thought it was quite admireable. He kept his head down as he listened to the Professor, but paid more attention to what Lily was saying. That's how Severus knew most of the things that he learned. Whenever he was in a class with the Gryffindors, he would learn everything just by listening to what Lily had to say. When they weren't in the same class as the Gryffindors, Severus didn't learn much, at all. That's one of the reasons that Severus excels at potions, because Lily excels at them as well. He focused on Lily's voice every time he heard it. Once she stopped talking, everything seemed to fade away. While Lily was answering another one of the Professor's questions, Potter busted into the room. "Sorry." He said smoothly. He moved his un-tidy black hair from his eyes and walked casually to sit seat. Behind him, Sirius Black trailed and made most of the girls swoon. He smiled at one of them, and made them blush. Severus didn't understand how they were able to do that. They were horrible people who Severus completely despised. Behind Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew followed. Remus wasn't as handsome as James and Sirius were, although, he was decent enough to make some of the girls smile. Peter, however, was the opposite of them all, and nobody really knew how Peter became friends with them in the first place. As Potter and Black walked by Severus, they snickered at Severus, looming over his paper, trying not to be too plainly obvious. Severus' paper was covered in the answers that Lily had told, along with some drawings. They continued to walk and they all sat in a few chairs as the Professor scolded them, but they all seemed like they didn't care, which they probably didn't since they were used to how much they got in trouble. The Professor gave them all detention, and they would have to stay after class, as, after this class, they had a free period. Severus kept his head down, and only listen to what Lily was saying. She began to explain the ingredients and effects of a love potion, or, "Amortentia", as its official name, until the Professor had to cut her off because they were already 5 minutes over the time class should've ended. Severus just noticed that this one of the first times that James was paying attention in class. He observed Lily like Severus did. He looked at her and smiled. Lily smiled a bit back, but then turned away blushing. He lifted his head up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He stood up and began to walk out of the class, before he turned his head around and watched James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter being scolded by the Professor. Severus sneered and turned back forward. He now had a free period, so he could do anything that he pleased.


	3. Chapter 3 - Severus and Lily

Severus continued to stroll down the hall, no chance of having James or any of his friends bump into him. He went about the hallways as he pleased, looking to try and see if there was something that he could do. He was still a little paranoid about James and any of his friends sneaking up on him, so he peered around ever corner like he had done before. He saw a group of female Gryffindors, which he immediately avoided. He turned back and began to walk back down the hallway and glanced around even more often, realizing that James could definitely be walking this way now. He tugged at his tie, acting more nervously then he had before. He glanced over his shoulder, and when he turned the corner, he didn't even realize until,he had completely smacked into Lily Evans. They both fell to the ground, and Lily dropped her stack of books she was holding in her arms.

"Oh, sorry Severus." Lily said quietly. Severus looked up quickly to see Lily right in front of him gathering up her books. He turned bright red and replied,

"Oh it's fine... I wasn't watching where I was going." He sat up, and began to help her gather her books. Lily smiled at him.

"Yeah, I wasn't paying attention either. I couldn't see over the books." The two of them laughed together.

The rest of the time they gathered up Lily's books stayed relatively quiet, being this one of the only times that they've actually been alone and talked. All of the other times were because they were assigned together in a group. They both stood up and Severus gave Lily her books. She stacked the books on top of each other and held them in her arms.

"Thanks, Severus!" She said happily. She gave a tiny wave and walked off.

Severus thought he should offer to help Lily with her books, giving her more time for them to talk, but when he turned around, she was already gone. He sighed a little and began to continue walking. He heard more footsteps and began to stay alert. He didn't really know where they were coming from, so he began to jog down the halls, just in case it was James and his friends. As he jogged, he had to constantly brush away his hair so he could see if anybody was coming around him. He made it back to the potions classroom, and James wasn't in there. Severus knew this meant the monsters have been unleashed. Severus thought the only place were James and his friends couldn't torment him would be the Slytherin common room, so that's exactly where he went.


	4. Chapter 4 - SectumSempra

He muttered

"Salazar" and the picture swung open, and let him inside.

He walked in casually, knowing that James and his friends couldn't bother him in there. He looked around and tried to see if there was anything at all he could do. He sighed and once he figured that there wasn't much, he sat on the couch and looked around. On the table there was the book he had been reading the day before. He was surprised that nobody had taken it by now. But then again, why would somebody want an old potions book? He leaned forward, picked up the book and opened it. On the front page he had wrote, "The Half-Blood Prince" He thought it was a nice name to give himself, since it seemed like royalty. His mother's last name had been Prince, so that's what he decided to go with. He flipped through the old pages, and saw all of the scribbled writings he had copied onto the pages. He had a few more blank pages, and a quill laid inside one of them. He stood up and stuffed the book under his arm. Severus went up to his dorm, and sat on his bed. He began to flip through the pages of his book, wondering where else he could jot down some of his notes until, he heard loud talking, and laughing outside, so Severus of course had to look out of the window. James, Sirius, Remus, Padfoot, Lily and her friends were all sitting in a circle together. Lily was sitting extremely close to James, which made Severus feel more emotions than he ever had before. He didn't even know what some of them were. He continued to watch them, as Lily and James exchanged flirty looks at each other. Severus felt his heart sink, as his slid down the side of the wall. He pushed his head into his knees, and felt more anger for James then he ever had before. Lily, his own childhood friend liked the person that he despised the most. He couldn't bare it. He quickly flung himself up, and grabbed the potions book, he grabbed a quill and scribbled on one of the pages. " _SectumSempra, for enemies"_ Severus remembered reading something that SectumSempra meant something around the lines of, "Sever forever" He didn't know what the curse would do, but with all of the rage building inside of him, he felt like it would be extremely dangerous, and right now, that's exactly the spell he slammed the book shut and then let his head rest on the bed. He was still breathing heavily, and still in shock of what he had just seen. It was just today thatLily had yelled at James herself. What did James do to make Lily like him? So many thoughts spiraled through Severus' head, and he couldn't take it. He tried to think about other things, like his next class, What did James have that he didn't?, What he would have for dinner, How could Lily like someone like James?, Notes he could take in the Potions book, Why did Lily like James? He tried to get the two out of his mind, but it seemed nearly impossible. He covered his head and wished everything wasn't real, and if Severus had offered to help with Lily's books, maybe that would be Severus out there, and not James. He couldn't stop thinking about all of this, until he realized that it was time for his last class.


End file.
